mhsbpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kulu Zavudi
|image = None Yet |names = Zavudi, Kula Garuga, Edgy Kula-Ya-Ku |titles = Mauling Bird |species = Bird Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Wildspire Waste, Ancient Forest |relations = Kulu-Ya-Ku |elements = |ailments = |move = Rock Spinning Top |weaknesses = |creator = Chaoarren}} Kulu Zavudi are Raptorial Bird Wyverns that are direct relatives of the Kulu-Ya-Ku. They may seem similar to them at a close glance, but once it begins fighting, it quickly becomes apparent that the Ya-Ku is the Yian Kut-Ku and Zavudi is the Yian Garuga of the New World. Appearance The Kulu Zavudi have the same body shape of the Kulu-Ya-Ku, being a Raptorial/Avian Bird Wyvern of the New World. When it comes to appearance the Kulu Zalvudi is quite different, and is often compared to the Kulu-Ya-Ku. Their beaks are longer than that of a Ya-Ku, with several dagger resemblant teeth around the rim. The beak also looks a lot more predatory and less like the Dodo like appearance of the Ya-Ku. A Zavudi's eyes are sharp and thin in direct contrast to the Ya-Ku's round beady ones. What would be a feathery mohawk on a Ya-Ku is a shorter, sharper and more covering cornrow style of feathers that give it a much more menacing appearance. The arms of a Kulu Zavudi are slightly more bulky than a Ya-Ku's and have more feathers along them, with some small spikes along the middle of the arms. Kulu Zavudi hands have a distinctive feature of having thumbs, which are unusual for a Raptorial Bird Wyvern in general. The claws on the fingers are long, and the skin around them have tiny hooks to better dig up rocks and hold onto them. On the back are spikes, with two shorter rows beside them and a thicker layer of scales also present along the middle. Around the tail tip are several spines that give it the appearance of a shovel or mallet, designed for tearing out chunks of rock if need to. The legs have a lining of spikes and feathers around the back, and the feet have significantly long nails with the toes having scutes along them. The scales of the Kulu Zavudi take on a mix of grey, dark brown and a light red, while the feathers are light brown with dark red tips. The hands have an earthy brown colour, while the beak is a blend of dark grey, brown and dull red. Useful Information Basic (Gen Style) Advanced (World Style) Behaviour Introduction '''No Kula-Ya-Ku: Wildspire Waste: Area : questname' Mount The Kulu Zavudi shares the exact same mount places and animations as Kulu-Ya-Ku. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': *'Tired': Attacks *''' Enraged Only *''' Carves Master Rank Breaks *Head Wounded *Left Arm Wounded *Right Arm Wounded *Back Wounded *Tail Severed Damage Effectiveness 'Physical Damage Effectiveness' *'Bold' parts are weak points. *✖ = Zero effect or damage *★ = 1-30% effective damage *★★ = 30%-70% effective damage *★★★ = 70%-100% effective damage 'Elements' 'Status Effects' 'Items' Shiny Item Drops Material Items Slinger Ammo Kulu Zalvudi drop Slicing Pods for the Slinger. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Tracks Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviours Interactions With Other Monsters With Turf War Super Turf War(F) Equalised(F) Overpower(F) Interruption(F) Repel(F) Killing Blow(F) Bond Transition To (F) Interactions With The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex/Tempered Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Ecological Behaviour Trivia * Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern